With Your Ideas How Could We Possibly Go Wrong?
by FemaleSpock
Summary: Thran is sent out on a quest for love, not knowing that Clamp's heart is already taken; missing scene from 'The Trouble with Love Potions.' One-sided love potion induced Clamp/Thran, Clamp/?.


With Your Ideas…How Could We Possibly Go Wrong?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football and I make no money from this fanfiction. **

**Set during 'The Trouble with Love Potions'. **

"Thran, I just wanted to thank you for helping to tidy up after that party you all had- if only your teammates were as considerate – I'm a professor not a janitor!" Clamp said.

Thran was only barely listening to what he was actually saying- the scratchy sound of Clamp's voice was all too distracting for him.

"You want to thank me?" Thran eventually replied, raising an eyebrow, the room seemed like it would practically burst from all the sexual tension- it was more powerful even than flux.

"Yeah…" Clamp had thought that Thran had been behaving strangely for the past few hours; he couldn't help but wonder whether he was still drunk from the night before. "Listen, I'm very busy, so I'll see you around."

"Wait!" Thran cried out, moving in closer. "I thought perhaps we might…play a game."

"I don't have time for video games today, Thran," Clamp said, making a move to leave but being stopped by Thran grabbing a hold of him.

"Now who's playing games," Than practically purred. "I thought you might want to thank me properly."

Clamp wasn't sure (nothing like this had ever happened to him before in his life) but he suddenly got a horrible sinking feeling that Thran was coming on to him. But why would he possibly do that? Was he trying to get him fired? They were friends, weren't they? All these thoughts were churning in his head but the one thing that was coming through loud and clear, like a great big red flashing alarm, was that he absolutely had to get out of this situation pronto.

He backed away as far as he could, accidentally bumping into a wall, Thran following him all the way.

"Erm, Thran, could you please let go of me, I really do have to be off," he protested, realising that the boy was inching even closer to him.

Thran actually started to pout. "Is there someone else? Is it Aarch- you're always flirting with him."

"When have I ever flirted with Aarch?" Clamp protested- he was actually one of the few people who actually seemed to be able to resist the Coach's charms (not that he had ever been subject to them in the first place).

"That whole 'With your ideas and my machines…' line, I mean talk about inappropriate for the workplace." Thran's tone started out petulant but soon started to morph back into to that more flirtatious mode. "Because if you want a man with 'ideas' well, I'm him."

"I've already told you no," Clamp insisted, firmly.

"Let me guess, you prefer Ahito to me," Thran said, suddenly on the verge of tears. "Everyone always fancies him rather than me. I'm just never good enough"

Under normal circumstances Clamp would try and comfort him (although under normal circumstances this conversation would never have come up anyways) but drastic measures were needed.

"Er yes…you are not good enough." Upon seeing how Thran's face was crumpling he decided to soften it a little. "…yet."

"Yet?" Thran said, hopefully.

"Yes, I er…need a display of worthiness before anything could possibly happen."

"I could kiss you!" Thran said, eagerly, leaning in.

"No, no," Clamp said, putting a hand over Thran's lips. "I need a man who can…build me a thousand machines- only then can we be together."

God he hoped that this conversation wasn't being recorded- he'd get done for leading the boy on but there wasn't any other option.

Thran nodded enthusiastically. "I'll get on that- don't worry, I'll prove myself worthy. Until then my love!"

He then managed to exit the room in a hurried and dramatic fashion. Whilst Clamp was glad to see the back of him, he just hoped that Thran wouldn't talk to anyone else about it.

Sighing, he walked back across the room. "Don't worry holo-trainer," he said, patting the controls affectionately. "You're still the only one for me."

**I never really got to do this pairing in the actual fic (because it just didn't fit) and Gerkyhen pointed out that it was a shame we never really got to see Clamp fending off advances from Thran- so here's a short fic that fixes that problem. The 'I'm a professor not a janitor' line is of course paraphrased from Dr McCoy's catchphrase on the original series of Star Trek. Please leave a review; I love reviews!**


End file.
